


Little Accident (English Vers)

by ClaireChevalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Injuries, Panic!Tooru, child!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Tooru was never as panic as he heard that Tobio was rushed to the hospital
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 217
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Little Accident (English Vers)

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

**An IwaOiTobio Family Fict**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tooru never thought that his afternoon break that day would be passed with a panic. Since morning, everything went as usual. He, Hajime and little Tobio had breakfast together, accompanied by Tobio's chatter which told him what he wanted to do in the playgroup later. Then, he drove Tobio to playgroup. Tobio's broad smile still rang clearly in Tooru's head, as well as his hug and wet kiss as he led Tobio to the front of his class. It did not occur to Tooru that in the afternoon he would receive a call from Tobio's class teacher who said that his son was on his way to the emergency room of the nearest hospital.

Tooru did not think twice about asking his coach for permission to go home early and immediately rushed to the hospital which was fortunately not too far from the gym where he trained.

"Iwachan! Are you in the office?" Tooru immediately asked as soon as the dial tone changed with the voice of Hajime muttering across the phone. He used his free right hand to start the car, then moved to the wheel before stepping on the gas pedal, leaving the parking area of the gym where he trained.

 _"Yes, I'm in the office. What's up?"_ Hajime's eyebrows slightly furrowed because he could catch the panic tone in Tooru's voice.

"Tobio's teacher just called me. Tobio fell from the slide and his head hurt. I'm on my way to the hospital."

_"What?! Is the wound severe?"_

Tooru involuntarily shook his head, "I don't know. The teacher did not explain in more detail, only to tell one of us to come to the hospital immediately," he answered quickly.

Hajime didn't answer right away, it seemed like he was thinking about something. _"I ... I can't ask for permission to get out now, but I'll try to get permission to go home sooner."_

"All right. I'll check Tobio's condition now. See you at home, Iwachan."

_"Hmm, be careful on the way. Keep me update about Tobio's condition."_

"Yes, of course." Tooru then turned off the phone and focused on the road in front of him.

.

.

.

Once in the hospital, Tooru's feet immediately ran to the emergency room. His heart sank when he heard the sound of a child's wailing as he opened the door of the emergency room. There was no mistake that it was Tobio's crying.

Tooru immediately approached the cubicle where two nurses and a doctor on duty were seen persuading a patient on the bed where Tobio's cries could be heard.

"Tobio-chan!"

All eyes immediately turned to Tooru who was breathing heavily.

"Mr. Oikaw--"

"Daddy!" Tobio who was still crying was getting hysterical when he saw Tooru's face. Part of his forehead seemed to be covered by thick red liquid that began to dry. Tobio's face also turned red from crying, who knows how long it has been going on.

"Oh, Tobio-chan...." Tooru immediately took Tobio from the lap of a young woman whom Tooru knew was Tobio's class teacher in the playgroup. He then sat down on the patient's bed and hugged Tobio carefully. "Sshh, Daddy is here."

Tobio rarely called him as 'Daddy', he more often called Tooru with his petname, Toorun. But when his son needed more attention, Tobio would usually call him 'Daddy'.

"Da ... Daddy! It hurts!" Tobio stumbled with tears still flowing down his cheeks.

Tooru stroked Tobio's back while kissing his forehead softly and saying the words of comfort. He then looked at the doctor who was ready with an injection in his hand.

"We need to perform local anesthetic first around the wound before stitch it," the doctor explained.

Tooru nodded quickly while continuing to calm Tobio who rebelled when he saw the injection in the doctor's hand.

"Daddy...." Tobio whined and shook his head.

"Tobio-chan, your wound must be stitched so that it can heal quickly. It won't hurt. Right, Mrs. Doctor?"

The doctor smiled kindly and approached Tobio. "Yes, it's fine. Just a minute and the pain will go away." She gestured to the two nurses beside her to hold Tobio, but Tooru was quicker to do so.

Tobio rarely cried. Therefore, when Tooru heard Tobio screaming loudly, his heart felt hurt. His little boy was in pain and Tooru felt so helpless to see Tobio like that.

One nurse helps Tooru to hold Tobio and the other prepares equipment for stitching the wound after the doctor has finished giving anesthetic to Tobio.

Once Tobio's cry subsided a little, signaling that the anesthetic had begun working, the doctor began stitching the wound on his head deftly.

Tooru wiped the traces of tears on Tobio's face which had calmed down a little, perhaps because he no longer felt pain in his head, the effect of the anesthetic that was at work.

"The wound is not too wide, but a little deep because he fell on the edge of the slide," explained the doctor as soon as she finished stitching the wound on Tobio's head. Seeing Tooru's face that tensed worried, she immediately added, "There is no sign of a concussion. Besides the head injury, everything is normal. After the anesthesia wears off, he may feel a lil bit dizzy, but will be fine after taking the pain reliever." The doctor smiled friendly as she threw her warm smile at Tobio who seemed to be getting sleepy from crying for too long.

"Thank you, Doctor. After this, can Tobio be able to go home or is there another procedure?"

"You can immediately bring him home after completing the administration and take the medicines. No need to open the stitches because the stitches used are sewing thread that can be absorbed by the body. Make sure the area around the stitches remains clean and dry and multiply the consumption of foods containing protein so that the healing process is optimal. There are no restrictions on food except food that can cause allergic effects if any."

Tooru nodded, "Thank you again, Doctor."

"Get well soon, Tobio-kun," the doctor said to Tobio who only muttered weakly in Tooru's chest, then said good-bye to leave them to handle the other patients.

"Oikawa-san, let me take care of Tobio's administration and medicines. You can wait here while I finish it." Tobio's class teacher who had just been silent beside Tooru finally spoke. Her face looked pale with worry and a little afraid waiting for Tooru's reaction.

"Alright. I'll leave it to you, Sensei." Tooru wanted to immediately ask for an explanation of the incident that had befallen his son, but his common sense worked more. Tobio needed his attention more than seeing him throw his anger on his son's teacher.

"Daddy...." Tobio muttered faintly. His sleepy eyes stared at Tooru who immediately put attention on him.

"Hm? What's wrong, baby? Is there any pain, hmm?"

Tobio shook his head slowly, "Wanna go home...."

Tooru stroked Tobio's uninjured head, then smiled slightly, "Yes, we will go home after Sensei has taken your medicines, okay?"

"Mn." Tobio nodded and sank his face into Tooru's neck. "Hajime-papa...."

"Papa will come home after his work is done. We will meet Papa at home, okay?"

No more replies from Tobio because he was fast asleep. Traces of tears are still clearly visible on both his chubby cheeks.

Tooru let out a long sigh. He prayed silently that he wouldn't want to experience such terrible incident. Seeing Tobio crying in pain while there was nothing he could do, it really hurt him.

.

.

.

An hour and a half later Hajime was finally allowed to go home after his important work that day was done. He hurriedly took his shoes off when he arrived at his house and immediately looked for Tooru and Tobio's whereabouts. His bedroom and Tooru were the first destination he could think of.

Sure enough, the view of Tooru and Tobio who were sleeping was the first thing Hajime saw when he entered his room.

"Iwachan? You're home...." Tooru muttered as he heard the sound of the door of his room closed. He sat himself slowly, so as not to wake Tobio who was still fast asleep beside him.

"How's his condition?" Hajime sat himself beside Tobio after putting his briefcase and suit on the foot of the bed. One hand traced the bandage where Tobio's wound was.

"As I told you in the message earlier. Five stitches and no sign of a concussion. For a while he felt no pain due to the effects of the anesthetic. He fell asleep as soon as the wound was finished stitching. Exhausted from continuing to cry."

Hajime only nodded at Tooru's explanation.

Another long sigh was heard from Tooru. "I've never heard him crying so loudly, Iwachan," he said softly. "He's in pain, but I can't do much."

Hajime immediately grabbed Tooru's face and brought him to his neck. His hand stroked Tooru's back, trying to ease his worries. "You did very well. Thank you for being by Tobio's side while he was in the hospital and sorry that I couldn't be there."

Tooru shook his head slowly in Hajime's hug. "You can't just leave because it's still working hours. Tobio must understand."

"Hmm."

Hajime let go of Tooru, then looked down to kiss Tobio's slightly frowning forehead. "Get well soon, my little hero." His hand then stroked Tobio's head slowly, as if he wanted to move the pain on Tobio's head to him.

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is my very first eng fanfict. I'm sorry for the grammar errors, bcs english isn't my first language.
> 
> NB : sorry for any mistake about the medical procedure and typos
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 180120


End file.
